Latin Lover
|birth_place = Monterrey, Mexico |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Monterry, Mexico |billed= |trainer = Blue Fish El Vasco Shibata |debut = June 7, 1992 |retired = 2013 }} Victor Manuel Resendiz Ruiz (October 25, 1967) is a Mexican actor and former wrestler who is most known for his time in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) in Mexico by his ring name Latin Lover. He was sometimes criticized by Hispanics who watched a translated rerun of WWF Monday Night RAW on Telemundo, to be the Mexican ripoff of Shawn Michaels' in-ring persona as a Heel. This is mainly because of his nickname, as they're related in some way, and because they both use the same finishing move. In 2005, he competed in and won Bailando por un Sueño. He announced his retirement on January 26 after a serious injury requiring surgery. Professional wrestling career Victor Resendiz Ruiz made his professional debut in 1992 at the Solidarity Arena in his hometown of Monterrey, Nuevo León, Mexico. Resendiz debuted under the name of "Latin Lover", the name that he used the rest of his career. Originally masked, he lost his mask in a Lucha de Apuestas match teaming with Polimero Espacial against Sangre Chicana and El Sanguinario on August 1, 1992 . After the loss he worked for the World Wrestling Council (WWC) and in several shows in the Mexican independent circuit. In 1994 he signed a contract to join Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) and soon became a top wrestler in the promotion. Latin Lover was quickly partnered with another charismatic young fighter by the name of Heavy Metal. Together they won the Mexican National Tag Team Championship from Los Destructores (Tony Arce and Rocco Valente) on September 9, 1994. The team held the championships for 82 days before losing them to Fuerza Guerrera and Juventud Guerrera on December 2, 1994. After failing to regain the titles Latin Lover began teaming with Panterita del Ring who he won the Mexican National Tag Team Championship with giving him his second reign with the championships. On September 9, 1996 Latin Lover won the Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship by defeating Pimpinela Escarlata. On February 15, 1997, Latin Lover defeated Pierroth Jr. to become a double champion as he won the AAA Campeón de Campeones Championship. On February 21, 1997 Latin Lover won the Rey de Reyes tournament. In late 1999 Latin Lover would win the Mexican National Heavyweight Championship but due to persistent knee injuries Latin Lover's schedule in 2000 and 2001 decreased to select only appearances. On May 5, 2002, 929 days after winning the title, Latin Lover finally lost the Mexican National Heavyweight Championship to Héctor Garza. On March 21, 2003, he received a title shot against NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett but lost the match. The match was the result of a working relationship between AAA and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) and Latin Lover was chosen to represent the AAA. Personal life Resendez is the father of four children and has a degree in Business Administration and a Master of Science in Marketing, is a stripper at private parties, an actor, underwear model, and for the moment he is studying to become a professional actor. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Casita :*Superkick Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **Mexican National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **AAA Campeón de Campeones Championship (1 time) **Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Mexican National Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Panterita del Ring (1), Heavy Metal (1) See also *Latin Lover's event history External links * Latin Lover profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1967 births Category:1992 debuts Category:2013 retirements Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Reyes del Ring alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Toryumon 2000 Project alumni Category:Toryumon Japan alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers